


Coping

by Indigo_Penstrokes



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending kinda?, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Self-Harm, Sorry Jehan, mont takes care of jehan, so they're going to be ooc sorry, the author projected a lot of her feelings on these characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_Penstrokes/pseuds/Indigo_Penstrokes
Summary: Jehan's world comes crashing down around them with four simple words.





	Coping

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so first off the events of this story are based off of something that has happened to me (read as they did happen to me)  
> Secondly and most importantly there is self harm in this story. I am in no way romanticizing it. I struggle with it and am getting help. So if this type of content bothers you, please don't risk your well being by reading some crappy fan fiction okay? Okay.  
> Thirdly, well I guess there isn't a third thing so enjoy?  
> Edit: I've realized that somehow the entire work didn't post correctly??? So it should be fixed now, sorry about that.

Jehan was a romantic that fell too fast and too hard for their best friend. They were always one to love something fiercely and with all they had. It made the poetry they wrote absolutely beautiful, their plants always in full bloom due to the care and affection their caretaker gave them. Jehan always made sure that Les Amis had a person to talk to if they needed to vent or cheering up.  
There was a point in time where they thought they had it all figured out. All of the time they spent with Courfeyrac, all of the compliments that grew borderline romantic, and movie nights on the couch snuggled under the same blanket. It had to mean something other than a platonic friendship. How had Courf never had feeling for Jehan, when they had practically given their heart to him. It had seemed the stars were aligning, but then Courf shattered that world. And here they are, sobbing over a texted conversation that had started out like so many others. 

11:32  
Jehan: I'm so bored  
Jehan: Do you have anything interesting on your brain?  
11:34  
Courf: Of course, who would I be without interesting things???  
11:35  
Jehan: Hit me with you best shot  
11:40  
Courf: I don't know if the this the right time to tell you, but  
Courf: I'm in a relationship  
11:41  
Jehan: That's great!!!  
Courf: It's really complicated, but he's amazing  
Courf: I think you would love him  
Courf: His name's Combeferre, he's a med student and a total nerd  
Courf: We’ve been together for almost a year, but just didn’t feel comfortable telling anyone  
11:43  
Jehan: Cool, I bet you two are adorable  
Jehan: As much as I want to hear about him, I'm going to turn in for the night  
11:44  
Courf: K, goodnight  
Courf: Love you

It's the first time Jehan leaves one of Courf’s “I love you”s unanswered. But those four simple words have knocked the air out of their lungs.  
Yes they know they're overreacting, but that doesn't help the hate and emptiness that fills up their body. The tightness around their heart is unbearable. Jehan throws their phone across the room, it hits the wall, but doesn't break. Their arms itch and burn, begging for release.  
‘I won't give in. I won't give in. I won't give in’  
Is all they repeat over and over in their head as they clutch their knees to their chest. Jehan's finger dig into the skin on their arms, leaving little crescent shaped marks as tears streak down their face.  
'I won't give in’  
Anger and heartbreak war for dominance. Angry that they thought they could ever have been with a person as great as Courf. Broken because they were so sure it could have been.  
'I won't give in’  
Sobs rip their way out of Jehan's chest, loud and painful.  
'I won't give...’  
They had made it almost three months since the last time.  
'I won't...’  
Their inner mantra isn't enough. 

That's how Montparnasse finds them, sobbing on the floor of their shared bathroom, red splatters around their feet. Scarlet drops stark against the white tiles. Without any words Montparnasse takes the blade away, he thought he had found all of Jehan's stash and disposed of them. He reaches up into the cabinet above the sink, taking out a roll of gauze, bandage pads, and a fistful of tissues.  
“It will be alright, little bird.” Mont speaks as slow and soothingly as he can, kneeling down next to Jehan. Taking their right arm he blots it clean, then places the pad, finally wrapping it in gauze so it's secure. Mont does the same to the left before taking Jehan into his arms and just holds them.  
“Shh, shh, I'm here. You're not alone, my little bird.” Mont soothes as Jehan's sobs come back full force, they press their face into Mont’s shoulder.  
Something inside of Montparnasse breaks a little, he wants to hurt whoever did this to Jehan. No matter the consequences he's going to beat whoever did this to a bloody pulp.  
“I'm sorry…” Jehan whispers, face still buried in Montparnasse's jacket. Mont just pulls them closer resting his chin on the top of their head.  
“You aren't the one who should be sorry. The bastard that broke your heart is the one who's going to be sorry when I find out who he is.” He growls ever so slightly. Jehan looks up at him with big, watery blue eyes.  
“No, please don't hurt him.” They've gone quiet with the last words. “He didn't know… please.”  
Mont locks his dark gaze on Jehan's searching for some reason to not destroy the life that broke his love's heart. He wants to keep looking into Jehan's eyes, wants to make him stop hurting himself. Montparnasse just wants Jehan.  
It's no secret that since he saw the owner of the 'roommate wanted’ apartment he was gone. His friends had made fun of him, but there are reasons they aren't his friends any longer. Jehan had been so sweet and just a ray of sunshine that it took almost a month of living together for Jehan to tell Mont about events that happen like the one tonight.  
“Only for my little bird.” Jehan shifts in his arms, curling up against his chest their breaths start to even out. Jehan's asleep in a matter of minutes, cuddled up in the warmth of Montparnasse. Not wanting to wake them by standing Mont just leans against the closed bathroom door.  
“Sleep well my love.” He presses a kiss against the top of Jehan's head closing his eyes as he drifts off to sleep peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive comments will always make my day


End file.
